This invention relates to expandable campers.
More particularly, the invention concerns an expandable camper apparatus for use with a pick-up truck.
In a further aspect, the invention concerns an expandable camper apparatus which includes a foldable floor member (for a tent) which is stored in its folded position underneath a false floor of the pick-up bed.
In the past, the useable area of a camper, most often a pick-up utility vehicle, has been limited to the size of the bed of the truck, with some overhang possible. On some present campers, it is possible to raise and lower the roof and expand the sides. Furthermore, except for shell campers, i.e., mere covers over the pick-up bed, most campers presently lose cargo capacity and utility for ordinary use.
Furthermore, except for shell campers, most present campers are very heavy and require heavy-duty vehicles or extra suspension systems and special tires.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to provide for an expandable camper which is not only adapted for simplicity in construction and floor expansion greatly beyond the size of the truck bed, but provides also for the solution of the other problems hereinbefore mentioned with respect to the prior art.